This invention relates generally to an electrical ground connection arrangement between two metal elements and more particularly to a means of electrically grounding appliance components made of sheet metal. Cabinets for major appliances are commonly fabricated from painted steel sheet metal and these cabinets have within them various electrical components which can possibly provide electrical shock hazard to a person touching the outer metal case if the entire system including the components made of sheet metal are not sufficiently grounded electrically. As an example it is often desirable to provide a partition within a refrigerator for separating the refrigerator into first and second compartments such as a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. It is further desirable to have the partition constructed in such a manner that there can be a mullion across the front of the partition and secured to the cabinet outer case to afford a pleasing appearance. Behind the mullion in many cases there is an electrical resistance heater referred to as an anti-sweat heater which prevents moisture from condensing on the exterior surface of the refrigerator in the mullion area. The mullion is faced with a painted metal strip which needs to be properly grounded to the entire case and electrical system through the connection plug of the appliance to the wall receptacle. Heretofore grounding the painted metal strip was commonly done by a screw fastener with a barbed washer that would score through the paint coating into the underlying bare metal. This type of grounding arrangement is undesirable as the scored paint surface is susceptible to rusting which in time will become unsightly and is visible to the user.
By my invention there is provided an electrical grounding arrangement and method that is effective for joining two metal elements and it is particularly useful if one of the metal elements has an external coating of paint that needs to be scored to make a grounding connection.